A Stranger in Corus
by boredbug
Summary: Set a few months after Lady Knight. A stranger has arrived in Corus, she has a secret agenda and its up to Kel to subdue her. Possible KelDom I haven't decided yet. Please R&R this is my first fic.
1. A Strange Arrival

A Stranger in Corus

Disclaimer- none of the characters featured in this story are my own, the are the copyright property of Tamora Pierce, with the exception of Leah Salmalín

Chapter One- A Strange Arrival 

Keladry of Mindelan sighed, 'why did Cleon have to wander off today of all days' she wondered. Saddling Peachblossom she hoisted herself into the saddle and set off towards the forest.

A pair of twinkling brown eyes watched her go, Nealen of Queenscove stepped away from the window, dropping into his chair he picked up the book on Philosophy Kel had given him for his birthday but he found his mind wandering away from it. It wasn't fair; Cleon had everything he wanted yet he still wanted more, namely Kel. In anger Neal threw the book at the door just in time to clip Prince Roald on the ear as he stepped in.

"Hey watch what your doing Neal, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just Cleon and the way he still has Kel at his beck and call, he went into the forest this morning for a 'ride' and he hasn't come back yet."

"Why is that a problem?" asked the Prince looking confused.

"You of all people should know Roald- the Catharki Party arrive today and your father wants all the Knights who are in residence to be in the main courtyard two hours after noon, some kind of parade or something." Neal replied with a note of exasperation in his voice.

"Oops must have slipped my mind, thanks for reminding me, my father would have been furious if I missed that. I don't understand what that has to do with Kel?"

"Kel went out to look for Cleon, if he makes her late... anyway I told Kel there was no point looking for him he'd find his own way back and if he was late he was late so what why should she get herself into trouble for him? But then she got cross and said that I wouldn't know how it felt to worry about someone which is completely untrue, I am permanently worrying about her and Yuki."

"You poor thing" said Roald, sympathetically "still only a week left till your own happy nuptials,"

"How is married life treating you?" asked Neal referring to the Royal Wedding of Roald and Princess Shinkokami that spring.

"Excellently," replied Roald gazing tenderly at the gold band on his finger "Shinko is wonderful, anyway must dash I'd better to ask mother if there's anything special I need to do for this parade see you later Neal"

Neal raised his hand by way of a departing gesture and returned to staring out of the window.

Meanwhile Kel was riding quickly north, along the path she'd seen Cleon take that morning. As she rode she thought about her argument with Neal earlier. It wasn't true, she wasn't dependent on Cleon, she didn't come to his beck and call, she was an independent woman capable of surviving on her own without any male assistance, and anyhow Cleon was married. However as she thought these angry thoughts a nagging voice inside her head told her that Neal was right, she did rely on Cleon, she craved his approval even though they had not been a couple for over two years now. Suddenly out of nowhere a low branch knocked her clean of Peachblossom's back in a neat summersault cutting off her thoughts and her breath, she cursed as she picked herself up, winded. Looking ahead Kel saw the way lined with low branches- it would be pointless to ride if she was going to fall off at every step. Taking up the horse's lead rope she began on foot. She did not see the thin rope half buried in the grass until she had tripped over it, jerking Peachblossom's head as she did so, he snorted furiously.

"Well I'm sorry," Kel said crossly "Finding Cleon is more trouble than it's worth, he's probably back at palace already"

Trudging on thoroughly annoyed now with everyone Kel heard a triumphant shout, before she could move something tall and strong hit her hard in the stomach knocking her to the ground for the third time in less than an hour.

Kel attempted to dislodge whatever it was which had bound her arms tightly and forced her to her feet but the thing was fierce, she caught a glimpse of jet-black hair but it grew long hiding the face.

"Oh no you don't Lady Keladry, your coming with me."

The voice was female with an accent Kel could not place, though there was nothing feminine about her strength. Kel felt herself being propelled by one strong arm as the other led Peachblossom who so far had made no move to help Kel, as he would normally do which worried her.

They reached a small clearing with a cave in it and a stream running through it. Out side the cave, tied to a rock shaped like a needle was Cleon, his horse was tied to a nearby tree.

"Cleon, what are you doing here?" Kel asked astonished

"I could ask you the same" he replied with none of his usual cheekiness

"Lady Keladry came looking for you to make sure you weren't late for the Parade" the female had answered for her, Kel twisted to look at her but a hand snapped her head back. A flash of bright white magic bound Peachblossom's reins to a tree.

"Now lets play a game" Kel could hear the malice in the females voice.

"Sir Cleon choose please- number one, I set her ladyship free unharmed but slit your throat or number two I set you free and slit hers, what do you say?"

Kel felt a trickle of terror slide down her spine this woman talked of murder as though it was a common occupation, Cleon looked terrified, his eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Are you a man or a cod?" asked the woman impatiently "I don't have all day you know"

Kel shut her eyes "he's going to sacrifice himself to save me," she thought her eyes shut tight,

"D...do I have your w...word that if you k...kill one of us the other will go free unharmed?" Cleon said his voice shaking.

"You have my word, I swear on the Goddess" she replied in her curious accent.

"Very well, kill her" he said, Kel's eyes shot open

"WHAT?" she shrieked, she heard a chuckle behind her "nothings funny" said Kel angrily.

"Kel, I'm sorry it's just that it think it would be less controversial if you died."

Kel stared open mouthed at Cleon and then felt a cold steel blade against her throat she couldn't believe it- a knight always saved others not themselves and she thought Cleon was her friend. She waited for the deadly cut but it didn't come instead she felt the blade move to the ropes binding her hands, she was free. Kel spun round and saw the woman doubled up with laughter, she reached out to grab her but came into contact with a hot barrier. When the laughing subsided the woman stood up straight surprising Kel completely, the woman was over six-foot tall, taller than both Kel and Cleon. Long curled black hair with bright silver streaks running through it hung to her elbows and brilliant golden eyes glittered with mirth. She was slim but with wiry muscles which didn't look very strong. The woman was dressed in breeches and a loose shirt; they were dirty and travel worn.

She grinned evilly at them.

"Explain" choked Kel.

"I told you we were going to play a game, I wanted to see what your friend would do, I was never going to slit anyone's throat!" she giggled again.

Cleon looked horrified; Kel turned to glare at him.

"Kel I swear I didn't mean those things" he pleaded

"No? So you just wanted me to die believing them did you?"

"Come on" said the woman "lets go to the palace you have an hour before you have to parade for the Emperor" she made a move to untie Cleon,

"Stop, I think Cleon should stay here." Said Kel, her voice cold

"Kel, no I'll be late and it's going to rain"

"What a shame" she replied sarcastically

The woman laughed again and leapt up on her own horse- a black stallion with a white star on his forehead, she threw a bolt of white fire at Peachblossom releasing him from the tree and galloped off. Kel followed on a sulking Peachblossom wondering at the way the branches parted allowing them easy access through, in the background she could hear Cleon shouting for them to come back. Kel ignored him; she thought back to what he had said is that what he really thought of her?


	2. The Parade

Chapter Two- The Parade 

They reached the palace in good time, Kel showed the woman where she could leave her horse and whispered to Stephan to watch it closely, she walked to the dungeons and pushed the unsuspecting female in and slammed the door.

"You can stay there until the parade is over." She shouted through the door, she heard a shout and the door burned white for a second then died.

Kel walked back to her room chuckling. Lalasa was inside waiting for her,

"Good Day my Lady I thought I'd come and see how many sleeves and buttons need mending," she said smiling, as Kel entered,

"Thank you Lalasa, should I will wear full armour or just a tunic and breeches?"

"I spoke to Lady Alanna in the corridor and she said she couldn't be bothered with full armour, it's too heavy, she was opting for the tunic with a warm cloak."

"Then so will I...now which one." Chewing her lip she rooted through her collection of outfits,

"I think you should wear your Mindelan colours Keladry they suit you well," replied Lalasa as she rooted round in her sewing basket for a needle, to darn one of Kel's socks.

"Yes I believe I will."

As Lalasa was making a few adjustments to the buttons on the tunic of Kel's outfit, a whole troupe of young men entered and lined up quietly.

"Reporting for inspection General, Sir... ummm... I mean Lady!" proclaimed Owen in his best army voice. Kel grinned at them and stepped off the stool and walked up and down the line noticing that Neal was not there. Stopping to tug Merric's collar straight, she heard the door open and Prince Roald talk to Lalasa about a hem, there was a cough behind her.

"Err... Kel could you...um... try and do something with my hair it...err... won't go where I want it." Neal stammered,

"Since when did you become inarticulate?" said Kel grinning, "Come here and bring that bowl and comb," in a whisper she added, "you're forgiven by the way, you were right about Cleon... and me."

"Where is he, did you find him?"

"Oh I found him alright!" she said with a malicious grin "lets just say he's a bit tied up right now!"

"What did you do to him?" asked Neal smiling,

"I didn't do anything"

Alanna banged on the door,

"Are you knights or are you snails stir your stumps!" she shouted so the whole barracks could hear her "Get a move on, you have very little time"

Lalasa put the last stitch into Roald's hem and shooed them all out to join Alanna, who looked radiant in amethyst velvet, her bright copper hair pinned back with clips. Kel looked down at her own grey- blue velvet tunic and breeches teamed with a grey silk shirt and felt that there was something missing from her ensemble, she looked around.

"My sword!" she cried slapping her forehead and turning back at the same time Lalasa ran out of her room looking thoroughly discomforted and carrying Kel's sword 'Griffin' at arms length.

"My Lady you forgot this, please take it its very big." She looked terrified

"Thank you Lalasa" Kel chuckled tying the sword to her belt

"When you're ready Kel." said Owen.

They stepped out into the first courtyard and lined up in their rows. Alanna and Kel, being the only two Lady Knights, stood together,

"What's he like" Kel hissed to her neighbour knowing Alanna had met the Emperor,

"A charming young man, and a good ruler. Jons' thinking of him as a possible match for Kalasin"

At that moment an eagle soared across the courtyard and landed in the stable loft, a few minutes later Daine walked out picking golden feathers from her hair. She stopped in front of Alanna,

"You'll never guess what I just saw," she exclaimed excitedly "I was flying over the Royal Forest looking out for the Catharki train, when I came across Cleon of Kennan tied to a rock! I tried to free him but the ropes were magical, very strong, I've sent a few mages out to get him, I hope he's not late" she said suddenly looking worried. She hurried off to where Numair stood shaking her head, Kel said nothing. Before Alanna could say anything a fanfare sounded and a large golden carriage came into view.

King Jonathan welcomed the Emperor warmly, as one would do to an old friend, albeit a formal one, Emperor Kaddar moved along the ranks of important people before reaching Daine whom he greeted enthusiastically. A tall, very beautiful woman climbing gracefully down from the carriage caught Kel's attention, an unintentional growl escaped the Wildmage's throat and Numair bit his lip.

"Varice," said Daine coldly polite "I didn't know you were coming." She glared at Kaddar, he smiled apologetically. Before Varice could make any reply there was an almighty explosion from the direction of the dungeons.

"Oh Gods" said Kel, a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. A black hawk with silver feathers shot out from the wreckage shrieking in triumph.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Numair, a black bolt of light shot from his hand and wrapped itself around the bird, dragging it back down to earth. The bird landed reluctantly on his arm and dug its claws in.

"Who is that?" asked the King angrily his eyes glittering with fury, "show yourself!" he ordered. A bright white flash blinded all those in the courtyard. When it cleared the tall woman stood there. Her height brought her only a few inches shorter than Master Numair and eye level with the King. She stared defiantly at him, Numair massaged his arm, which sported a large burn.

"My name is Leah Draper," she said in the same steely voice Kel had heard earlier. The King raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really, well you will address me in the proper way" she hesitated before bowing to Jonathan and Kaddar.

"Your Majesties' she said icily not taking her eyes from Jonathan's face.

The King waved to Alanna to disperse the curious knights from the courtyard.

"Your Majesty may I speak?" asked the Emperor who looked anxiously at Varice who looked terrified, "Lady Draper is a Catharki, who disappeared from my country several years ago, we had a feeling she would come here." He shifted nervously.

"You told me she was dead!" shrieked Lady Varice,

"Is she any relation of yours?" the King asked Numair

"Yes sire, she is my sister, I haven't seen her for years, she was only nine when I fled Cathark." He said sombrely.

"I think we should go to my office, Your Majesty would you please join me, how did you get into the dungeons?" asked the King. Leah looked around until her eyes fixed on Kel, who was trying to sneak away unnoticed,

"She put me there" Kel cringed, the King sighed,

"You had better come too Lady Keladry, Lady Alanna would you see to the rest of the Catharki party please".


	3. Another Black Robe

Chapter Three- Another Black Robe 

The King ushered everyone in and told them all to sit down,

"Now will someone explain to me exactly what is going on." He said with great patience "We will start with you Lady Leah, how, when and why did you come to be in Tortall?"

Lady Leah settled herself more comfortably and began to talk.

Leah's story

_I was born in Cathark quite a few years before Ozorne came to the throne, we were a noble family and I never wanted for anything. I was devoted to my brother Arram, or Numair as he is now, and he to me. I had a strong magical talent and when I was three I was already doing quite complex spells. It was around this time that Arram began seeing Lady Varice, I hated her from the moment I set eyes on her, she poisoned my brother against me, saying I was dangerous. I saw her for what she was, she carried on two relationships- one with Arram and one with Ozorne. It lasted for years, Varice was clever, I tried to tell Arram but he wouldn't listen, he told me I was jealous because I didn't have him to myself, and I suppose it was true. Eventually Ozorne found out about the two affairs but, to save her own skin, Varice blamed Arram. That's when Ozorne accused him of treason and he fled, he promised to take me too but he vanished in the middle of the night and I never heard from him again. Ozorne was furious that he'd got away in revenge he sent his troops after my family, our house was ransacked, my mother was raped and my father was murdered- in front of me. I got away using my magic and lived on the streets perfecting and honing my magical skills. I became a thief to get food and money. At twelve I mastered the art of shape shifting and thieving became easier. I swore revenge on Varice for what she had done to my family. One day at a big festival when I was fifteen I saw Varice standing at Ozorne's side. I climbed up to someone's balcony and gathered a huge fireball in my hand. I was about to throw it when one of the guards spotted me and shot me, the arrow pierced my shoulder and made me loose my aim. The fireball landed on top of the canopy and Ozorne's mages put it out before it hurt anyone. I fell off the balcony and the soldiers arrested me. Ozorne was going to have me executed but I escaped before he could. I spent a year travelling all over Cathark, when I returned to the capital I heard tell of a Tortallan delegation to be arriving to negotiate a peace treaty with Cathark, among these was a Black Robe Mage named Numair Salmalín who was Catharki born and had received a conditional pardon from Ozorne, it had to be Arram, I tried to see him but I couldn't get too close to the palace on fear of being arrested again. Unfortunately word got around that I was back in the capital so I went into hiding. I missed the immortals war and when I resurfaced there was a new Emperor on the throne with Varice's tongue still pouring honeyed words into his ears. I couldn't leave without one last attempt on her life. Once again it failed and I was arrested, Kaddar was clement and imprisoned me telling Varice that I was dead. I spent a year in prison before I found a way to break out. I left immediately for Tortall and lived with the Shang for seven years, they taught me well. Finally I left them and journeyed to Corus, I met Cleon of Kennan in the forest and decided to have some fun._

She finished with a wicked grin at Kel who blushed angrily at the memory.

"Kel, would you care to continue the story?" asked the King. Kel sighed knowing there was no way out of it, she told the story in the woods. When she had finished the King was looking angry,

"I would have a lot more sympathy with you if you didn't kidnap my knights" he said dryly

"Sire, Leah can be very useful," said Numair hurriedly, "she's a black robe, a powerful one, it would be better if you kept her here where you and I could keep an eye on her."

"That's rich!" exploded Leah "I do not need to be looked after or watched, I lived for years on my own and I'm fine, thank you very much." The King sighed and rubbed his face with his hands,

"You may stay until I decide what to do with you. Kel will you call the servant in please." Kel stuck her head round the door and asked the young woman standing outside to come in.

"Find this young lady a room in the Mages quarters please, make sure it is near Master Numair's. Thank you all you are dismissed, Emperor Kaddar would you like a tour of the Palace?"

"That would be charming thank you." The two rulers walked off discussing ways to keep Varice and Leah away from each other.

Later Kel returned to her room and sank down onto the sofa, Tobe poked his head out of his adjoining door and asked if she'd like some tea she grunted in answer. He brought her a cup anyway as Neal entered.

"I'll have one of those if you're offering," he said eagerly

"I'm not" replied Kel grumpily, Tobe brought him one anyway,

"Traitor" Kel muttered. Neal settled himself down on the chair swinging his long legs over the arm, "So..." he said questioningly

"So what?" grunted Kel in return,

"So tell me what happened, I know this has something to do with Cleon and that strange mage." Kel told him everything that had happened in the Kings office that afternoon. When she got to the part about Cleon, Neal was horrified but refrained from saying 'I told you so' instead he said,

"Wow another Salmalín black robe, no one will dare attack Tortall with those two around." Said Neal impressed.

"One problem," replied Kel, "she's not loyal to the crown and by the sounds of it she's not loyal to anyone except herself."

"Yes that will cause some trouble for the King, if I were her I'd want to make peace with him, he wields the Dominion Jewel remember." Neal said seriously. Kel snorted at the idea of Neal being Leah.

The night wore on and the two friends sat and talked well into the small hours of the morning. Finally, Tobe, worried about her health as usual told Kel it was time for her to go to bed.

"'Night Kel." Said Neal swooping down on her and kissing her cheek, their customary greeting and farewell. He departed for his own bed leaving her to think about getting into hers.


	4. Leah's Sacrifice

Chapter Four- Leah's Sacrifice 

Kel slept late the next morning but was awoken by Shang war cries coming from outside. Hurrying to her window, which overlooked the practice courts, she saw Leah dressed in breeches and a shirt holding what appeared to be a staff with which she was beating Garvey of Runnersprings- an old enemy of Kel's- to a pulp whilst he cowered trying to get away from her. Kel dressed quickly and, grabbing her sword, ran down to the courts.

Leah's cries and Garvey's whimpers filled the air. Kel spotted Neal amongst the spectators and went over to him.

"What's' going on?" she asked,

"Garvey insulted her, he said the practice courts were no place for ladies- very foolish, she challenged him to a staff duel and now everyone's too scared to go near her to stop her!" He replied laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm, glad to see she's cleared up that little misunderstanding, Garvey is due a beating!" chuckled Kel.

"I yield, I yield" yelped Garvey, Leah looked at him with contempt,

"Do you withdraw your implication that I cannot fight?" she spat

"Yes, yes I do, I'm sorry" she let him go but watched him coldly until he'd limped to the fence. Her eyes fell on the King who was glaring at her from the row of spectators.

"Shalanan1 your majesty" she said with a neat bow, the King raised an eyebrow as everyone else suddenly realised he was in their midst and bowed clumsily.

"I see you are getting to know the residents of the palace," he said sarcastically,

"Yes, they're charming and have excellent manners" she grinned at him, her grin faded as a tall woman came into view behind the king, a snarl escaped her throat.

"Good Morning Leah" she said in the same southern lilt that the mage had albeit a slightly shaky one, no reply was issued, instead a firebolt flew across the courts and only just missed Varice and the King, her dress caught fire which Jonathan promptly extinguished. The King turned back to the mage just in time to see her leap into the air and shape shift mid-jump, into a hawk. Kel watched as she soared over their heads shrieking, she shot towards Varice who cowered, terrified. The hawk flew over to hover above the stable roofs, Numair came into the court.

"Leah, stop tha..." he never finished the sentence. A blinding flash of white light obscured the vision of the spectators for a second, when it cleared, Leah sat on top of the stables,

"Why are you here, murdering bitch" she screamed "I'll kill you this time Varice Kingsford"

It took the King, Numair and three other mages almost two hours to calm her down and get her back on solid ground. Princess Shinkokami hurriedly whisked a very shaken Varice away for a tour of the City.

After the King had supervised calming Leah down and putting her back into her room he hunted out Numair on the top of the curtain wall looking out across the Temple District.

"It's my fault" he said forlornly "I should have taken her with me"

"You weren't to know what she would do, you said it yourself she was only nine" the king replied.

"But even at nine she already had the hang of spells that most twenty years olds can't even do. For goodness sake Jon she learn to shape shift at twelve, even I couldn't do that"

"What are you really worried about?" asked Jon looking at his friend,

"I can't control her, if she decides to do something I can't stop her- instead of my gift binding her she leeches it from me, I've never seen anyone do that- it frightens me. What if she decides to leech every mage in the palace and then go after Varice, no one will be able to stop her"

"Then we shall have to come to some kind of agreement with Lady Leah" replied the King resignedly

"Good Luck" said Numair turning to go, the King grabbed his arm.

"May I suggest that you pacify Daine on the subject of Lady Varice, she already has one dangerous mage after her blood, she doesn't need two"

"Of course sire".

Kel sat in her room chatting to Neal about his upcoming nuptials, every time Lady Yuki's name was mentioned his eyes glittered with the happiness of anticipation- his wedding, already postponed twice, was long over due and since that Spring had brought the Royal marriage of Roald and Shinkokami, Neal had been impossible to live with, for ever mooning about and getting under Kel's feet. A sure sign of his love for his betrothed was that his poetry had got worse. Yuki would be joining Neal in Corus for the wedding in a week before heading to the Yamani Isles for their honeymoon after the Midwinter festivities. Kel was not looking forward to the loss of her friend for two months especially as those months would involve her riding to New Hope; the refugee camp- turned town Kel had helped to build. She was required to inspect it every six months to make sure it was running smoothly. Neal sighed as she told him this.

"Kel you know why Yuki and I are heading to Yamani, so that there's no chance that I'll be called up in the middle of what will probably be the only time I'll get alone with her for a long time. Anyway you got along fine without me when you were a Squire."

"I know but I had an excellent substitute" she replied

"Dom you mean?" he asked a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth,

"Yes, Dom, he kept me entertained and out of trouble like you do"

"Well you'll have no trouble then because I spoke to him about an hour ago and he said that on Lord Raoul's special request Third Company of the Kings Own will be headed up to New Hope with you. Apparently to inspect the safety of it, however I think his Lordship has other motives namely a small, feisty commander who I know just happens to be in the area,"

Kel smiled, Raoul's relationship with Commander Buri had been put on hold over the last year to accommodate the Scanran war and they were itching to see each other again. A knock on the door roused the friends out of their thoughts,

"Come in," said Kel. A runner entered looking slightly flustered,

"My Lady the King wishes to see you."

Meanwhile the King was talking to a sulking Leah,

"My dear, as Numair's sister you are welcome to stay for the Midwinter festivities but I cannot have you in the palace whilst you are trying to murder one of my guests. I realise that Lady Varice has done you a great wrong and that thoughts of revenge are natural but as her Ladyship is not a Citizen of Tortall I cannot judge her nor sentence her to any trial. I ask you now to lay aside your anger with her ladyship for the time being as any kind of incident could easily have you carted back to Cathark to face their justice system, which would almost certainly have you executed and I for one am not willing to face Numair after that. After Midwinter her ladyship will be gone and you can start a new life here." The King looked at her with pleading eyes, Leah sighed and walked to the window deep in thought. If she let Varice go that could be her chance gone, she would never be able to extract revenge. On the other hand she liked Tortall and, try as she might, she could not dislike its monarch. If she controlled her anger here she could stay and forget all about the life she had had in Cathark as Numair had clearly done. Hesitating only slightly she said in a clear voice

"I will try to withhold my feelings about Varice for the duration of her stay in Tortall but if I ever see her again I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"That is good enough for me, now I have a job for you if you will take it," calling to a servant he asked for Lady Keladry to be admitted. When Kel entered she saw Leah sitting comfortably on the window seat, calm annoyance radiated from her but she said nothing. A sense of foreboding settled in Kel's stomach.

"Lady Keladry take a seat please" said the King, Kel obeyed "I have reached an agreement with Lady Leah regarding Varice Kingsford but now we must reach one regarding her life here and what she is to do to be useful. I propose that she accompany you, Keladry, to New Hope and repair the spells placed upon it to keep it safe." Both women stared at him in shock, what ever they had been expecting it wasn't this. Kel looked nervously over at Leah wondering what her reaction would be. After the first initial surprise the mage considered it, this might be interesting, it would certainly allow her to see the North of the realm and work her magic in a useful way.

"If Lady Keladry has no objections I would be delighted to accompany her to New Hope." Said Leah as politely as she could manage, having been away from the society she had been born into this was harder than it sounded. The King looked at Kel who glanced once more at Leah.

"I have no objection, the spells are in need of replacing and who better to do it than a black robe." Kel supplied levelly – if Leah was prepared to try; so was she.

"Excellent" replied the King, "now Leah all you need to do is give Master Oakbridge a full list of your titles so we can announce you properly at the first ball, thank you Lady Keladry, that is all." Kel stood, bowed and left the room with a feeling of unease in her stomach, she could guess what Leah was capable of but would she be able to control herself?

1 Good Morning in Catharki


	5. A Confrontation and a Happy Meeting

Chapter Five- A Confrontation and a Happy Meeting 

Deep in her thoughts Kel hadn't noticed that she had walked into the rose garden until she walked straight into something solid.

"Kel" said a voice she definitely didn't want to hear, she looked up into his face,

"Cleon, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," ice dripped from her voice, she hadn't forgotten what he'd said in the woods.

"Kel we really need to talk, I'm going south soon to oversee the reconstruction of the Black City and I don't want us to part on bad terms."

"Yet you were fine with me dying on them were you" she said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Kel I'm sor-"a shout from behind him stopped him mid sentence,

"Kel" said the voice again it was pleasantly familiar, peering around Cleon's broad form she saw Dom dressed in clean clothes coming towards her a big grin on his face.

"Dom" she cried and hugged him quickly,

"Sorry to interrupt but Lord Raoul wants to see you immediately," he said his expression turning serious

"What about?" Kel asked

"I can't say" Dom replied glancing at Cleon

"OK" Kel left without looking back.

"So what does Raoul want to see me about?" she asked, looking up at Dom, there weren't many people she had to look up to so it was nice for a change.

"He doesn't, Neal told me what happened in the woods yesterday and I thought you might want rescuing" he replied shrugging.

"How very gallant of you." She snapped "but I was handling that fine thank you."

"Pardon me for breathing" said Dom his eyebrows raised, Kel sighed,

"Sorry Dom I didn't mean to take it out on you but he really hurt me, I didn't know he was capable of that."

"Must have been quite a shock. Anyway to a more cheerful subject I have three things to tell you. Number one, due to a... situation I have been promoted to Second Commander of the Third Company of the Kings Own, which in turn, and we come to thing number two, allows me to attend all four Midwinter Balls this year..."

"Dom that's wonderful!" exclaimed Kel only half-heartedly wondering what the 'situation' could be,

"As a Lady you should know it's rude to interrupt," He said reprovingly, Kel punched him lightly on the arm.

"Carry on oh great and mighty commander, you have my full and devoted attention," she laughed,

"Oh I'm sure Neal has told you the third one, we're coming to New Hope with you because Raoul wants to see Buri."

"Yes Neal did tell me, that is wonderful news, I loose Neal but gain you, life isn't as bad as I thought!"

"Do you consider his wedding as your loss?" Dom asked looking confused "I thought you were happy for him."

"Don't get me wrong I'm delighted for them both, they're perfect for each other and they'll be very happy, but he will have responsibilities and can you imagine the gossip if I spent as much time as I do with him now after he's married? Yes I am loosing something but he's gaining something much better and I envy Yuki that much."

"Is there more to your relationship with Neal than meets the eye?" asked Dom tentatively

"Of course not, any crush on him I ever had burnt out long ago, he's just my friend albeit my very best friend in the whole of Tortall, I'm going to miss him a lot, but at least I've got you, I'd be bored out of my head and completely irrational if I didn't have either of you."

"So my job is to keep you laughing and sane, very well my Lady I gladly undertake that mission," he said in his best commander's voice whilst saluting her. "I hear you were the first to meet that crazy mage."

"Actually Cleon met her first, and 'that crazy mage' is coming with us to New Hope to renew the spells on it so you'd better think of a more flattering nickname before then."

Dom laughed as they parted ways to get ready for the first Midwinter Ball of that season, Dom to the Barracks, and Kel to the Knights Wing of the palace. Mindelan had a suite here, which entailed a small sitting area and three bedrooms, as Kel was the only Mindelan Knight in residence that winter so she and Tobe had the place to themselves, her parents had decided to spend that winter at their Barony with her brothers.

She entered her room to find Lalasa talking happily to Tobe as they drank tea, both turned and jumped as though caught doing something wrong as they saw Kel.

"Sorry my Lady, we were just having a cup of tea." Said Lalasa in a small voice

"Don't let me stop you, but I'd like one too please, I'll need strength before tonight's ordeal. Whilst Palace Ladies are praying to the Goddess to help them look stunning and find a suitable husband I'm praying to be spared the entire ordeal- in fact I would rather face the chamber again than tonight."

"Do stop fussing my Lady, all will be well, now what do you intend to wear?" said Lalasa reprovingly

"Show a woman a few combat moves and she thinks she can boss a full knight around, shouldn't you be dressing the Queen or something?" muttered Kel grumpily. Lalasa placed her hands on her hips and glared at Kel.

"The Queen has seven ladies in waiting she does not need someone else getting in the way, I am here to help someone a lot less able than her Majesty to dress, I've had a very hard day- I had to make four new gowns for Master Salmalín's sister and very demanding she was too, so I won't take any sass from you my lady." Said Lalasa firmly. Kel grinned

"That's more like it, right" she said jumping up and began to tear outfits out of her wardrobe.


	6. A Question of Titles

Chapter Six- A Question of Titles 

Kel entered the Great Hall in a foul mood, Tobe, Lalasa and Neal had bullied her into wearing a dress. It was a beautiful dress, pale green satin with a silver tulle overlay and white wrap, but that didn't compensate for the fact that it was indeed a dress, as a Page she had frequently worn dresses to remind the boys that she was a girl but years on the road with the Kings Own had weaned her off them. Neal and Yuki's compliments and encouragement had done little to improve her mood.

"You look lovely," said a familiar voice behind her, she turned sharply and glared at Dom,

"Not another word" she said fiercely to a shocked Dom "I have already had superficial flattery from those that prised me into this article of clothing I don't need more."

"Put your claws back in Kel I'm telling the truth you do look lovely."

"Thank you...my don't you scrub up nice" she replied her gaze flickering up and down his figure, he was dressed in the Masbolle colours of emerald green and black and looked very well in it.

"Yep, who would have known that under that trusty layer of dirt lay a gentleman?" he laughed and held out his arm.

"I'm not sure about a gentleman but your passable." She grinned, pretending to look offended Dom propelled Kel to the edge of the red carpet that ran from the stairs where important visitors entered to the four thrones where the King, Queen, Roald and Shinko greeted them.

"Might as well get as close to the action as we can." He said with a grin "I heard that the 'crazy mage' kicked up a grand fuss when poor Master Oakbridge said one of her titles wrong."

"One of her titles...how many does she have?" asked Kel in a whisper

"Too many if you ask me" said a voice from behind them, Kel turned and saw Numair with Daine on his arm.

"Numair its rude to eavesdrop." Said his lover reproachfully.

"Why does she have so many titles?" asked Kel

"I assume that after our parents died she inherited those titles as I wasn't around for them and she's managed to hold on to them, which probably has something to do with Kaddar- he always had a soft spot for her, which is probably why she wasn't executed before. I don't know where the others are from."

"Shhhh" whispered Daine as the fanfare sounded. The monarchs entered and, after a short welcome from the King they sat, the King and Queen in the middle, Roald and Shinko on the outside. The long suffering Master of Ceremonies stood at the top of the thirteen steps leading down from a small chamber in which the important guests were caged until announced.

In this room two mages stood either side of Lady Varice as she nervously eyed Leah who paid her no attention in return instead playing with the hem of her new dress. As the names were called their owners left the room and concentrated on not falling down the stairs. To Varice's relief she was one of the first to leave. Leah was last, Master Oakbridge took a deep breath...

"Her Excellency, Countess Leahatri of Lyethcaya, Sayanan and Cariack, Black Robe Mage of Cathark and Shang Hawk of the Rosostros Tribe."

"What a mouthful" whispered Kel looking sympathetically at Master Oakbridge who looked visibly relieved that no explosion had come from behind him signifying a mispronunciation of her name.

Leah descended the thirteen steps with the grace and prowess of someone born to do it, which Kel supposed she was in a way, she looked stunning. Dressed in a gown that looked as though it had been stitched from the first leaves of spring worn under a black velvet robe with a high neck and billowing sleeves- her mages robe. In her hand she carried a staff made of ebony, it was straight and highly polished, at the top it rose and split into three sharp, menacing claws encasing a milky white stone as big as Kel's fist. White light crackled and danced around the claws.

When she reached the dais she waved a hand and left her staff suspended in the air. She faced King Jonathan and bowed in the traditional Northern style, one hand behind her back one outstretched, the long elegant fingers clawed at the end was the only sign of malicious intent. After she rose she turned to her own Emperor and bowed Catharki style, hands in front of her eyes, palms to the front. The King watched her with interest as Kaddar inclined his head to her acknowledging her honour, he looked surprised when she turned to Shinkokami and bowed Yamani style, palms flat on the thighs. Shinko too inclined her head gracefully.

The evening was a success though this didn't prevent Kel from escaping early; she called for drinks in her room and was soon joined by the usual outcasts. Neal was sadly absent as he paraded his fiancée around the hall. Kel felt his absence more than the others, they were not used to him always being there.


	7. In The Practise Courts

Chapter Seven- In the Practice Courts 

The next few days passed without incident, unless you counted Leah tripping Varice up in the corridor with her staff. It was hard not to notice Leah's growing battle with herself. One afternoon she burst into Kel's room whilst Kel was in the middle of a pre wedding talk with Neal whose big day was fast approaching.

"I can't do it" she screeched, "I'm cracking up and she knows it and she's laughing at me!" Kel tried to hide her shock but failed.

"Leah calm down and have some tea," said Neal "Varice is too scared of you to laugh at you and you act like a spring that's winding tighter and tighter until you snap- she wouldn't dare to taunt you."

"Maybe your right, I know I'll do little things to her, like put rats in her bed and grin maniacally at her, just to remind her I'm here." Leah left the room as quickly as she had come thinking up ghastly things to do to Varice.

"I doubt that's possible, no one who knew they were on her hit list would not know that she was around." Said Neal dryly.

Leah awoke to the sound of activity in the palace. She lazed idly back against the pillow when a timid maid entered the room, she looked terrified at the idea that Leah might be awake. Leah smiled to herself pleased that such a reputation had built up around her mysterious presence in such a short time.

"Good Morning, what time is it?" she asked

"Its nearly ten o'clock my lady." Said the maid, a tremble in her voice. She helped Leah get dressed and then scurried about tidying the room and stoking the fire. Leah wrapped a fur cloak around her, she loved to infuriate her brother's lover with these- she had several, this one happened to be wolf. She wandered aimlessly out of her room and down the stairs into the courtyard. Looking out towards the city she saw a large group of people approaching in what looked suspiciously like a wedding party, not wanting to be seen Leah climbed nimbly onto the stable roof where she could view with ease. The party approached with bride and groom on one horse, Leah recognised them as Lady Keladry's friend and the sweet faced young lady with him, and indeed she saw Lady Keladry following close behind on her own horse a big smile on her face but with a hint of sadness in her eyes, which Leah felt she hid well. The man next to Kel was also someone she had seen before, he had been with Kel at the balls and danced many dances with her, she didn't know his name. The rest of the party passed below her without drawing much attention from her, when they had gone she slid down and wandered off in search of employment.

The day of the last Ball dawned. Kel woke before sunrise as usual and climbed out of bed, the cold blast hit her like knives on her skin. Her window had blown open admitting icy blasts of winter air. Wrapping her woollen bed sheet around her she closed the window. The room was still cold but there was nothing Kel could do about that. She dressed under the covers of her bed and hurried into the sitting room where she hoped there would be a fire. Tobe had been up, accustomed to his mistress's habits he rose even before her and set a large fire roaring in the grate every morning. Kel thanked the Gods once again for Tobe, it was like having a son without the husband. There was a soft knock at her door when Kel was in the middle of 'the broom sweeps clean' manoeuvre with her glaive.

"Just a minute." She shouted as she completed the move safely. Leaning the weapon against the wall she rested her right hand on her dagger and opened the door. Leah stood outside,

"Good morning, I found this louse loitering outside your door." She said. Kel, confused, stepped out of her room and saw to her great surprise Dom, whose palms were apparently stuck to the wall. He tried to free them a murderous look on his face. Kel stifled a giggle- Dom would not appreciate that,

"Leah, may I introduce you to Domitan of Masbolle, the Second Commander of Third Company of the Kings Own. He and I are old friends and he's no louse." Said Kel quickly, Leah snorted. She snapped her fingers and Dom's hands peeled off the stones large welts visible on them, he lunged for Leah stopped by Kel who leapt in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. Leah laughed, it was the same cold, malicious laugh Kel had heard in the forest and it made shivers course down her spine. Dom was gripping her shoulders trying to expel some of his anger. Kel suddenly realised what a compromising position they were in, her hands on his chest and his on her shoulders- it would look to an impartial observer like an embrace especially as they was breathing heavier than usual, Dom with the pent up rage and Kel from the effort of keeping him at bay. She quickly removed her hands but found she couldn't yet move, still restrained by Dom who was looking at the corner Leah had just turned. She coughed meaningfully, he looked at her and let go stepping backwards blushing.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the practice courts." He said remnants of a blush still visible,

"Thanks I'll get my shoes." She replied hurriedly.

Kel and Dom spent most of the morning in the practice courts exercising a number of disciplines, the Pages in the next court stared enviously at them until Lord HaMinch snapped their attention back to their own training. At midday Tobe appeared and told Kel in a reproving tone that she had had no breakfast and was not getting away with no lunch.

"Your own servants boss you around!" laughed Dom playfully punching Tobe's arm, the boy grinned at him but turned his attention straight back to his mistress. Dom noticed a look go between them of deep understanding. Kel smiled and looping an arm round her boy he led her out of the courts. Dom gazed after her retreating back, she limped a little but hid it well, it dawned on him that he might have vented his anger and humiliation at Leah on Kel. He started after her but saw a movement above him. Looking up he saw the offending mage perched on the stable roof, she was humming, a bewitching tune. He turned in disgust and began to walk away from her, some of her song reached him,

"Place a name upon the night, one to set your heart alight, and to make the darkness bright..." Her gaze lingered on him as he left, he would be more of a challenge.

Kel eased herself on to the sofa, she hurt all over but she had, so she thought, succeeded in hiding this from Dom- she didn't want to upset him or seem weak. Tobe entered carrying a bowl of warm water and some towels.

"I called Sir Nealen my lady, I noticed you were limping." He said placing the bowl on the table

"You did what?!" exploded Kel knocking the water over

"Was I wrong my lady?" said Tobe in a frightened voice

"Do you realise what he'll do to Dom if he finds out? He'll never let me speak to him again, you fool!" she shouted "get out of my sight." Tobe ran from the room close to tears, nearly colliding with Neal.

"What's the hurry?" he asked surprised, he had never known Kel to scold Tobe, he looked at her scowl and maintained his distance.

"Kel, what's going on?" he moved cautiously toward her, Tobe had removed her boots and stockings a huge purple bruise was just beginning to show on her calf. She tried to conceal it but Neal had already seen it, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I heard you were practising with Dom this morning, did he do that to you?" Kel scowled,

"I've had injuries before, it's just a bruise." Neal sat on the sofa next to her, he leaned towards her and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, Kel turned her face away. Moving the shirt back he revealed multiple bruises that spread all over her shoulders. Untucking her shirt gently he moved it up to reveal a firm, muscular stomach. He had seen this amount of Kel's flesh before and it did not normally stir him but so marked was it that horror and shock ran through his body. Looking up he saw Kel avoiding his gaze.

"I'll kill him." He said quietly

"No Neal don't do anything, he didn't mean to, Leah humiliated him and made him angry and he used me to vent it, it doesn't hurt so bad." She babbled. At that inopportune moment Dom came rushing into the room.

"Kel did I hurt you?" he asked concern in every line on his face, he only just had time to register Kel's injuries before Neal's fist connected with his cheek. Kel got up painfully and grabbed Neal's arm, Dom staggered backwards a surprised look on his face. Kel limped over to him and moved the hand that covered his cheek. A black eye was already starting to form, she touched it and stepped back.

"Heal it." she ordered Neal

"But...he...he just" Neal stammered, Kel fixed him with a meaningful stare and left the room.

Tobe sat crying silently on the stairs, she sat next to him and stroked his hair, she could hear the two men down the corridor arguing. Tobe sat up and wrapped his arms gently around her neck she hugged him back.

"Sorry" said Kel, it was enough for both of them.

They went back into the sitting room and found Leah thoroughly enjoying the argument unseen from the doorway.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" Kel asked. Leah grinned as Dom and Neal turned to look at her. Dom's hands balled into fists but Leah moved forward and placed her own hands over his,

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said seriously. "I didn't come here to make enemies, I have enough of them already, so I apologise for any hurt I caused you or Lady Keladry in the process." Dom eyed her suspiciously but when she didn't laugh or even smile he relaxed.

"Apology accepted." He replied and turned to let his cousin heal the wound he'd given him.

"Congratulations Sir Nealen on your marriage, I saw you a couple of days ago returning from the temple. How are you finding married life so far, fun isn't it in the first few days?" said Leah turning her attention to Kel's wounds and not meeting any of the curious eyes that turned to look at her.

"You were married?" asked Neal incredulously

"For a few years, I was eighteen." On seeing their surprised faces she rectified the statement, "Women in Cathark get married that late, it's considered the 'ripest' stage, the grooms are normally about twenty. Did you never wonder where I got the title of Countess from?"

"Yes but I assumed it was one you'd...picked up somewhere." Said Neal not meeting Leah's eyes,

"You thought I stole it from someone?" she laughed "no it is legitimate!" she finished healing Kel's wounds in the bedroom.

"What do you plan to wear tonight, the night of the last ball?" she asked, Kel scowled.

"Don't you start, I get enough questioning and abuse from my other friends I don't need you to start."

"Pardon me." She muttered "In my opinion Keladry you should wear what you like." She said looking at Kel.


	8. The Last Ball

Chapter Eight- The Last Ball 

When Kel was dressing that evening she tried on all of her dresses but, after Leah's comment, did not feel comfortable in any of them. She sighed and glanced at the remaining outfits in her wardrobe, noticing something she stopped and considered...it might look good.

Kel entered the ballroom reluctantly, she was unsure how her outfit would be received. Dom and Neal were standing alone in a corner talking quietly, Yuki was a little way of pretending not to listen, Kel strode up behind them.

"But what if she is not favourable to it?" she heard Dom ask Neal

"You have to ask her that yourself, you have to take that risk." He replied

"Risk what may I ask?" Kel said curiously, the two men spun round quickly and Dom blushed,

"Nothing, it is of no importance." He said quickly. Kel looked at them suspiciously but did not follow the matter further.

"What do you think, and I want an honest opinion." She asked them doing a very un- knightly twirl, Yuki turned to look at her with her head on one side.

"Lovely." She confirmed, "it suits you very nicely Kel." Kel was dressed in typical northern breeches made of velvet and a silk shirt of the softest dove grey whilst over the top she had placed a kimono style jacket, emerald green in colour with a pale green belt. Lalasa had made the jacket on a whim and having no use for it had found, unsurprisingly, that it fitted Kel perfectly and so had made a gift of it to her, Kel had never found the occasion to wear it before now.

"You look very beautiful." Said Dom his eyes wide, Neal smacked him on the arm

"You make it sound as though you did not believe Kel could be beautiful, that is very insulting- any woman can be beautiful if she put some effort in to it," he said sternly

"And there are those that can do it without trying." Said Kel glancing in the direction of the entrance. They all looked round, Leah escorted by Faleron, who looked astonished at his good luck, entered. She was dressed in a gown that looked as though it has been woven from ice, all over it ran silver and pale blue threads, diamonds glinted in the shape of snowflakes and decorated her black hair, which looked as though it had been hung with icicles. Her ebony staff rested in a clawed hand.

The ball was underway but three people stood out of the dancing in one corner. Kel who had no intention of dancing, Leah who had become bored of the admirers including poor Faleron and Lord Raoul who was looking for a chance to escape but had so far found none. They clustered around an alcove seat on which Kel and Leah sat talking of all manner of subjects when a belated fanfare interrupted them. Master Oakbridge appeared at the top of the grand staircase and the King and Queen quickly took to their thrones to welcome the newcomer. The Master of Ceremonies' voice rang clear through the room,

"His Excellency the Count and Countess of Cariack." A shimmer ran around the room and Kel could see Emperor Kaddar talking furiously to one of the guards. Anyone who had a good memory would have already worked out that the title of Countess of Cariack had already announced one Lady that Midwinter and she had mysteriously disappeared from Kel's side. Kel watched anxiously as the smiling couple, oblivious to the disturbance they had caused, made their way down the staircase and bowed to King Jonathan at the dais, the King looked nervous, his eyes flickered about the room searching. He graciously accepted the bow and signalled to Numair.

"Find her now." He whispered urgently. Numair nodded and began to scour the room.

"We've got to find her." Kel hissed to Raoul but at that moment the Count and Countess descended upon them escorted by Varice.

"Their Excellencies have heard much about you Lady Keladry and they wished to meet you." She said, a cruel smile on her face. After a few minutes of talk it was clear that their Excellencies had never heard of Kel and she hastily excused herself. She hurried over to the Emperor who was in a rage.

"I had no idea they were coming, if I had I would have forbidden Leah to use that title." He fumed

"But your majesty you could not have done it is still legally hers." Replied Numair "By law she is still Countess but by law also she was pronounced dead after going missing for three years, but even though now it is clear she is not dead the title is both still legally hers but also the Count's new wife's." he explained to anyone who was listening, Kel approached,

"Why are they late?" Daine asked, Kaddar rolled his eyes

"The Countess was heavily pregnant but still decided to come on the voyage, she went into labour along the way and we assumed she would go back home, obviously not." He said, exasperated

"Has she been found your majesty?" Kel questioned, he looked at her blankly as though she was speaking gibberish, Numair answered for him,

"Yes, on the roof of Balor's Needle."

"The roof?" exclaimed Kel

"It looks like she found the highest point in the Palace to sulk on, not that she doesn't have reason to sulk." Snorted Numair. Kel shuddered; he experiences with Balor's Needle had not been pleasant.

"Has anyone told the Count?" enquired Kaddar suddenly, everyone looked at him and at each other, "I'll take that as a no then," the Emperor said by way of conclusion. He started over to where the Count stood chatting merrily to several courtiers, before the Emperor reached him he went a funny shade of greeny white. In almost comical slow motion all eyes turned to the doorway, in it, flanked by two palace guards stood Leah, her head held high and a tiny smile on her face- she was enjoying the attention. Silence prevailed, everyone stood with bated breath to see what she would do. Those who had been hoping for some kind of a showdown were disappointed, she stood in the doorway and said in a clear voice,

"I renounce the title of Countess of Cariack with everyone here as my witness, for I see that I no longer have any claim on it." having said that she merely walked up to her former spouse and curtseyed neatly, he bowed in return a look of horror still in his eyes.

"The painting." His wife gasped, Leah smiled,

"Still have my painting do you?" she said triumphantly in Catharki, the Count eyed her nervously,

"My mother loved you like her own daughter, it was her dying wish for the painting to be hung in the gallery." He answered in a trembling voice, Leah's eyes clouded with pent up hate

"Oh yes your mother loved me, but you never did." She spat and turning on her heel left the room, the King, who had moved closer in an attempt to prevent any accidents happening, he signalled to the guards to follow her. The Queen clapped her hands and the minstrels began to play again. The ball continued without further mishap and Kel eventually staggered to bed in the early hours of the morning having been begged by Yuki and Shinko to stay. She took the shortcut to the Knight's Quarters through the Mage's, as she reached the top of the stairs she heard raised voices speaking Catharki- a language Kel had not yet mastered due to its impossible grammar. The corridor was empty and most people were still at the ball. Peering round to see what the commotion was she saw the Count of Cariack storm from Leah's room in a state of undress unbecoming to a man of his status. He was heading in Kel's way, she looked around for somewhere to hide and seeing no other way she ran up the next flight of stairs, he passed below her to his own room she hurried on to hers.


	9. Neal's Departure

Chapter Nine- Neal's Departure 

Kel was curious about the argument and told Dom about it the next day as they rode together through the City, it was market day and Kel wanted to get some supplies for New Hope. As she explained it was not so much the Count coming out of Leah's room without enough clothes on it was the fact he had come out alive that interested her. She had sworn to kill Varice for treachery to her family but this man had betrayed her love for him, why wasn't she as virulent?

"Maybe she is bidding her time." suggested Dom

"That wouldn't make sense," Kel replied as she poked through a bag of spices trying to find cinnamon. "She leaves for New Hope in two days and he goes home in three unless she plans to set a secret army upon him as he travels but I hardly think that is likely." Dom shrugged in reply.

When they returned to Kel's rooms to make final plans for the journey, they found Leah pacing up and down, a cup of tea in her hand and a delighted look in her eyes. Kel glanced at Tobe who gave her an apologetic glance and hurried off for more tea.

"You look pleased with yourself are you going to tell us or keep us in suspense?" asked Kel easing herself on to the sofa with a writing desk on her lap and began filling in the last of the Quartermasters lists. Dom sat beside her and did the same, they had both learnt in the very short time they had known her that she was more likely to talk if she thought her audience weren't interested. She cocked her head on one side and watched them like a cat then finally said,

"I have destroyed the Count." Kel glanced up her eyebrows raised

"Really? He looked fine to me when I saw him come out of your room last night." She said nonchalantly

"Physically, if a little underdressed, but not mentally."

"What did you do?" asked Dom curious despite himself.

"I turned him down." She said proudly as though waiting for a response. Kel sighed.

"So what?" Leah's look of triumph disappeared and her eyes narrowed.

"So I had renounced the title which means I am no longer his wife and then he tried to 'reconcile' and in doing so proved that he is still infatuated with me and gives him a sense of guilt towards his present wife and also if I tell anyone, makes him liable for execution." She said regaining her proud tone.

"Execution?" Kel burst out "Why?"

"Because in Cariack it is against the law for men to commit adultery, he has done it twice now."

"You really are cruel." Scolded Kel, she felt no remorse, it was the Count's fault if he could have been fooled by such trickery, and she had no sympathy for him. Leah only grinned wickedly.

However all through that day whenever Kel saw the Count, and that was often, he looked terrible. It occurred to Kel that he might be following her around.

"Your Excellency can I help you?" she asked finally trying to keep the tone of annoyance out of her voice. To her horror he broke down into sobs.

"Oh my Lady it is terrible, terrible, I am sure you know what I speak of, she has tricked me and know I will die you must help me please, my child your ladyship." He wailed. Kel closed her eyes composing herself; it was pitiful watching the man crawl at her feet.

"I cannot help you Sir, it is in your own hands, nothing I can do will make it better, I'm sorry." She turned quickly and left him in a pathetic little heap on the floor.

That evening all Kel's friends gathered in her quarters, she had provided a small feast. Neal arrived without Yuki, who was having her own party. Kel tapped on her glass after they had all had their fill of food.

"I would like to say a few words." Silence reigned immediately "Neal over all these years we have had many adventures but you must go alone into the adventure of marriage because I for one, absolutely refuse to follow at present." The others laughed

"But," Kel shouted over them "But I hope that in this adventure you will constantly look back and remember those who have not yet followed and the times you had with them, with us. Recall if you will the courage of Faleron, the daring of Owen, the leadership of Roald, the resourcefulness of Esmond and Seaver, the strength of Merric, the annoying jokes of Dom and the never ending loyalty of Kel. For we have always been there and we will always be here no matter where life takes us, we will stand up to those that attack us and follow those who command us."

"Providing that we agree with those commands!" Dom interjected poking Kel in the ribs, everyone laughed and Kel blushed.

"I'm trying to be serious here and you're ruining it. On a final note Neal have a wonderful time in the Yamani Isles where you will be most welcome, come back to us refreshed and we will all be Godparents to your hundreds of offspring and remember to eat your greens!" there was a wild storm of clapping and Kel sat down again.

The next day they watched servants load luggage onto the wagons, Queenscove guards ready themselves to escort the young couple to the port and hostlers saddling horses. Neal and Yuki came out of the palace dressed in travelling clothes. They proceeded to bid farewell to all their friends and family, even the King and Queen had come to see them off. Neal left Kel until last,

"Good luck in New Hope, give them my greetings." he placed his arms tightly around her, she returned the embrace,

"I'm going to miss you most," he whispered, she squeezed him once and let him go not wishing to prolong the goodbye. She placed something into his hand, he looked at it and saw a perfect miniature of one of her lucky Yamani cats on a chain, he looked up at her. Kel's eyes remained steady.

"I know you hate this but I shall do it anyway." He said and gently kissed her cheek.

Kel watched them leave with dry eyes, Dom silently placed his hand on her shoulder, she gripped it tightly but did not cry. Leah watched the events from the top of the stable roof and found tears in her own eyes, she had never had a friendship like Kel and Neal's and she suddenly, for the first time in her life, wished she had.

All of the rest of that day Kel wandered around the palace in a state of shock, she refused all food and wasn't interested in anything Dom suggested to distract her. Leah on the other hand was full of nervous energy she kept disappearing with a loud crack around nervous palace ladies and reappearing in the oddest places. Whenever she saw the count she smiled sweetly at him, sending him into a quivering wreck. She was ready to leave and was bored of the palace, besides Varice and the Catharki party wouldn't leave until the new year so she had to stay on her best behaviour until then. In order to avoid confrontation at the Palace, Leah decided to look round the city. She hadn't had the chance to do this before, she had been too busy terrorising Varice to venture out. Now she was bored- her promise to the king made anything beyond mild taunting forbidden and Leah wasn't sure how well she would stick to that with the prospect of her enemy slipping through her fingers clear on the horizon. She dressed simply, wanting to blend in today, she guessed correctly that her reputation went ahead of her to the city, carried by servants and nobles; she had no wish of being accosted or avoided in the busy city.

She reached the market place about midday to find it buzzing with activity; it took her a moment to recover her bearings she had not been in a place like this since she was a young thief. Looking around her she soon spotted the street urchins simply by the way they held themselves, she wondered whether to tell the woman at the bread stall that two children had just run off with four loaves. As she walked through the back allies she came across a large tavern tucked away in the buildings. When she entered the smell of alcohol and tobacco struck her immediately, she was not repulsed by it as other ladies were, she had lived many years among it and found it mildly comforting. She found herself a small booth in a place where she could see the entire room and settled herself to watch. This was one of her favourite pastimes – to see and watch people when they didn't realise. She ordered a fruit juice and turned her attention to a big man who had just entered, he was greeted enthusiastically by the other patrons and addressed as 'My Lord', Leah wondered who this man was and asked the server who brought her drink.

"That's the former Thief Lord, George Cooper. He hasn't worked in that trade for years now, got made a Baron, found himself a lady and got a family." He replied. 'So this was Alanna's husband, the allusive Baron George of Pirates Swoop' Leah thought. Before the server could leave she grabbed his arm

"Tell the Lord from one noble to another, that Leah Salmalín gives him her greeting." She said in a whisper "Quietly mind – I'm trying to keep a low profile." The server nodded and waylaid her message to the Baron's ear. George looked up to where the server had indicated and saw a young woman of about thirty sitting calmly at one of the booths watching him with alert golden eyes. He approached her carefully as one would a wild animal and maintained his distance until she waved her hand inviting him to sit.

At the Palace Kel had pulled herself together and was supervising the loading of the carts that would go with them to New Hope, Dom advanced on her with a worried look on his face.

"We must leave tomorrow at the very latest Kel if we are to miss the snow." He said looking at the darkening sky. Kel followed his gaze and nodded mutely, she noticed Leah walking up through the gates into the courtyard with Alanna's husband George. When the pair reached them, George nodded his head to them all and went off in search of his wife.

"When did you meet him?" asked Dom

"In a tavern in the city" Leah replied "He's very interesting." Kel smiled weakly.

"Leah we must leave tomorrow for New Hope, are you ready?" she enquired

"Of course, I've been ready to go since the day after the last ball, with all these Catharkis' around I have to get out."


End file.
